A Hetalia Halloween
by BandGeek1101
Summary: When Lovi dares his brother to take a tour of the "insane assylum" on Halloween night, what horrors await him and Ludwig. Blood, Gore, other Halloweeny themes...Also terribly late for Halloween...


Hey guys I'm back! I know this is kind of late but hey, I was busy during Halloween…..being dead… anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own Feli, Luddy or Hetalia….I don't even own some of the names of my friends….

Warnings: some blood, gore and other things related to Halloween. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano, are you sure this place is safe?" Ludwig asked, glancing up at the old cement building. There were signs (many of which looked like they were written in blood) saying "STAY OUT" or "ENTER IF YOU DARE". Feliciano, usually the scaredy-cat of the two, just nodded and ran up to the door, hitting the buzzer. The little sliding window opened and a pair of neon green eyes stared down at us. Feliciano paused, almost saying forget it and running away, but he had been dared to by big brother Romano, so he had to go through with it.<p>

"W-we're h-here f-for the t-tour." He squeaked. The green eyes gave him a look before closing the window. Ludwig turned to the frightened Italian.

"Feli, you don't have to go through with this. If you're too scared then we can just go home." He said, rubbing small circles in Feliciano's back. The smaller man shook his head.

"N-no, I-I'm fine; I can do this." He whispered. The door slammed open, revealing a red headed girl of about sixteen in a white dress. She gave them an overly dramatic smile and beckoned them to follow her.

"Right this way you two!" She said, her bright red hair bouncing around her head. Feli shuddered in fear as they walked past a few rooms. One room that looked like a normal classroom was suddenly lit up behind the windows and screams sounded throughout the hall setting off other rooms. Feli felt terror come over him and he clung desperately to Ludwig, burring his face into the taller man's arm. Ludwig sighed and led him behind the younger red-head.

"Keep up!" She called, standing in front of a door. She gave Ludwig a look of sympathy before leading the two into a room with two clowns. The clowns sat and angrily stomped around, before jumping up and down and popping a few balloons. As soon as one of the first few balloons popped, another shriek flew through the air. Feli's already pale face turned a white color as they left and she opened the door to a makeshift hospital room. A young woman was lying on the table, her stomach cut open from the sternum down to the edge of her black pants. She was screaming and blood was everywhere. Feliciano looked like he was about to be sick and Ludwig covered his eyes and made the boy look away as the doctor came from behind the door in the back , complaining of chatty patients. In his hand was a very large syringe full of a blue liquid. He came up to the teenager and pushed the needle deep into her skull, essentially shoving the blue liquid into her brain. She screamed louder before quickly silencing, her eyes glazed over in death and fear. Ludwig himself wondered why he'd agreed to go with Feliciano.

"The doctor here is really good at his job." She said evily, laughing as she continued to lead them on their tour. A figure came out from the blackness and laughed behind them.

"Come on, the waiting list is really short," it chided. Feliciano almost jumped clean out of his skin. Ludwig carried the smaller man into a small hallway, walking under the doll-like child as she sang.

_Ring around the rosies,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall…_

The lights flickered on and off before going off entirely.

"Don't lose me now!" the red-headed girl said and opened a door, a cold blast of air hitting the two. Feliciano bolted for the door but the red-head blocked him.

"Now, now, you don't want to be out there before me," she said as she walked out to the little yard where tombstones lay littered about. The girl cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled.

"IT'S FEEDING TIME!" The ground erupted as hands and other body parts pushed the ground up and groped around. One of the hands pulled hard enough to bring themselves up, revealing a body that was mangled and scabbed beyond recognition. Feliciano whimpered and tried to bury his head further into the taller man's arm. Ludwig guided the poor man past the rabid animated corpses, taking a left with the woman past a tea party that was very reminiscent of the Alice stories Arthur liked to tell to Peter. Things were thrown as they ran past, ducking back into the door and into another part of the building. Feliciano looked like he was going to pass out.

As they walked out of the small room between them and the hallway, a figure came out; a young woman with yellowed skin and bright red blood on her face. She had a sadistic smile across her face as she came closer.

"Hi you two, hey Lacey, did you hear? The doctor is letting me out today!" She said happily, continuing to close in on the trio. The red-head, Lacey, stopped them and scooted closer to another room.

"Kaylah, you know better; get back into your room!"

"But Lacey! I just wanna play a bit," the brunette girl said, her walk quickening and slightly limping," Just…hehe, a little bit!" her voice went more and more hysterical as she got closer. Lacey shoved her into the room and pulled out a little key, locking the door shut. The glass shook a few times as Kaylah banged on the door.

"Okay, we're almost done!" She said cheerily. Feliciano was as white as a ghost and hyperventilating, still clinging desperately to Ludwig.

"L-ludwig, m-m-maybe you w-w-were r-r-right," he whispered. Ludwig rubbed soothing circles into the smaller man's shoulder.

"We're almost done Feli. We're almost there, I know it." A figure came out of the dark shadows of yet another room in the school-like building, carrying with it a large blood covered butcher's knife. The figure grabbed Lacey by the wrist before dragging the girl screaming into a room. Blood splattered across the window. Feliciano and Ludwig looked a each other and took off towards an "EXIT" sign.

Both of the men tumbled out the door into the air outside. Ludwig, who_ never_ got freaked out, was in a panic trying to unlock his car. Both of them took off, waiting until they were almost all the way home before calling Lovino.

"What do you want bastard?" He asked. Feliciano's voice shook as he spoke.

"I never want to go near there ever again!" He yelled. Lovino just laughed.

"It's just a haunted house stupid. It was all fake."

"It doesn't matter! That was scary fratello!" He yelled into the receiver. Lovino laughed harder.

"Alright, I won't make you go through it again," he sighed. This was one of the few times that Halloween was entertaining for the elder Italian brother.

_Next year,_ he thought,_ I've got to get Lacey to get me film of it._

* * *

><p>Well now that plot bunny is done, I can get back to Nanoing….. I'm so friggin' far behind it isn't even funny .<p>

Reviews are my crack! I write faster.

Happy belated Halloween and early Thanksgiving


End file.
